soulweaversfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulic
Soulic is the the art of harnessing the power of Souls and soul, manipulating them, using Soulweaving and Soulreading, and transferring the energy of soul, using Soulbinding and Soulshifting. By using these techniques, humans can accomplish many things, split into the nine schools of soulic: Dynomancy– (Soulshifting)- The most simple of type of soulic, used quite widely. With this, soul is transferred into kinetic energy, creating an acceleratory force that makes objects move and gain momentum. For most beginners this will just be a small explosion of energy, but in time in can be refined to do anything from levitating objects with precision to launching large projectiles. The most powerful Dynomancers can even levitate themselves. Pyromancy– (Soulshifting)- Similar to Dynomancy, Pyromancy converts soul straight into energy, but at a much more precise level. Instead of causing a whole object to move coherently, each of the atoms in the matter is individually vibrated. This causes an object to heat up, even catch fire depending on the material. Pyromancy has both advantages and disadvantages compared to Dynomancy, even though it uses much less soul, the Pyromancer has to have a much greater level of focus, taking many more years to master. Synkomancy– (Soulbinding)- Most users of soulic will learn at least a bit of Synkomancy, although the degree varies. The basic idea is to take soul from the environment around oneself to add to their own Soul to be used. The difficulty comes when the soul is structurally bound to the matter, such as a living Soul, the most condensed natural form of soul. This means that the soul has to be unwoven from its structure to come free. Loose soul can be collected with relative ease. Perimancy– (Soulbinding & Soulweaving)- The opposite to Synkomancy, Perimancy is binding soul to matter, usually with the soul in a lattice structure. This is used to strengthen materials, as well as create soulgems, hollow rocks which can store large quantities of soul in their soul-infused stone; soul that can then be released when the soulgem physically broken. This is possible because the trapped soul is not bound to any matter; instead the surrounding lattice of soul keeps it from dispersing away. Mylomancy– (Soulreading)- A skill more learned that trained, Mylomancy is the ability to read someones mind or memories merely by sensing the structure of the person’s Soul, rather than linking the memories directly into ones own Soul using Syndemancy. It’s a mixture of refining the sensing of soul, to differentiate different layers within a living Soul, and learning the different patterns created by different thoughts and memories. Syndemancy– (Soulweaving)- One of the more uncommon types of soulic, Syndemancy is the ability to take 2 streams of thoughts (thoughts being the brains representation of the present, a mix of memory, sensory inputs and logic) and merge them together. This is an easy way to communicate and share memories. It is mainly used by ancient druids, so they could live alongside the creatures of the forests. The problem is that once two souls are linked, it is difficult to separate them. Doing so could cause accelerated decaying and unbalancing of the soul. Ennomancy– (Soulreading & Soulweaving)- Using many of the skills Mylomancy, an Ennomancer can create ideas or memories, either from the separated strands of existing memories or, if the Ennomancer is skilled enough, from raw soul. Skepsimancy– (Soulweaving)- Placing a foreign idea or memory into someone's mind. This is one of the most difficult type of soulic, requiring incredible amounts of time and precision. Skepsimancy can also be used to create an illusion, for example, replacing ones sensory input with the blank shell of a memory will momentarily blind and confuse an enemy on a battlefield. Another use is placing an isolated memory in someone’s mind will allow it to be transported without fear of the courier revealing the message if captured, as long as the enemy doesn't have a Mylomancer. Necromancy– (Soulweaving & Soulbinding)- The most complex type of soulic, and also one of the most powerful, Necromancy is used to create Souls. These Souls can be programmed in any way desired, and with any complexity, from a simple ‘zombie’, only knowing how to eat and sleep, to organisms that's Souls are on par with naturally occurring Souls. Once the Soul is created, it must be precisely bound to the body of an organism; and once that is completed and the creatures heart restarted, the Soul and body will be one, and life is made.